


Pretty Baby

by littlelouishiccups



Series: Loving You Is Free [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?????? writing this was literally the most impulsive of impulsive decisions, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, and was just an excuse to write fluffy domestic smut, anyway, i bet you thought you'd seen the last of me, so like, sorry if it sucks, surprise bitch, this takes place a few years after turn it up hot, with a side of daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelouishiccups/pseuds/littlelouishiccups
Summary: Louis helps Harry unwind after a busy week.





	Pretty Baby

Harry looked up from his case files, which were spread across the kitchen island, and lifted his arms over his head in a stretch. A quick glance at the microwave clock told him it was past dinner time. He’d been sat here for several hours and was getting nowhere. Frustrated, he decided he could take a quick break for food. He was a little surprised Louis hadn’t come in and interrupted him yet, scavenging for his own dinner. 

It was a rare occasion in their home for Harry to be busier than Louis, but since he’d started working at a firm a couple of years ago, it did happen every once in a while. Louis’ New Year’s Resolution had been to take more Saturdays off. Almost three months into the year and both he and Harry were surprised at how well he’d been able to keep up with it so far. Which was why instead of checking for him in his office like he normally would, Harry padded to the living room, where he found Louis laying on the couch with his head in a book. Harry smiled and watched him for a moment, admiring the way he made a face at whatever was on the page and occasionally shifted slightly to get more comfortable. 

Louis was nearing forty and had only grown more handsome in the years they’d been together. His hair was now streaked through with silver and laugh lines framed his mouth, and he never believed Harry when he said he was still the hottest man he knew. 

“You hungry?” Harry asked, leaning one shoulder against the wall. He almost felt bad for interrupting when Louis looked so relaxed, but they needed to eat.

Louis placed his finger to a line of text to keep his place and looked up. He tilted his head like he had to think about the question. “Yeah, fucking starving. What time is it?”

“Almost nine,” Harry yawned. “We’re the worst.” 

“Can we just order take out?” Louis asked, mirroring Harry’s yawn and rubbing his stomach. “I’m feeling too lazy to cook and I want something greasy.”

“Yeah,” Harry grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and pulled up the UberEats app before walking over to settle next to Louis on the couch, ignoring the large number of missed texts in his messaging app. Niall had started a group chat a few months ago and he and Liam were constantly spamming their phones. 

“You pick,” he handed the phone to Louis and took his book away from him, stretching his legs out to be sandwiched between Louis’ body and the back of the couch. “Just get me whatever.”

“Lose my spot and I’ll kill you,” Louis threatened as he began to scroll on Harry’s phone. Harry rolled his eyes and dog eared the page Louis was on before closing the book and reading the title and blurb to see what had him so engrossed. It was some nonfiction book about serial crime. Louis was on a massive true crime kick. 

“You want sweet potato fries or regular?” Louis asked, thumbing through Harry’s phone.

“Both,” Harry said after a moment’s consideration. Why the hell not.

“Wow,” Louis raised his eyebrows. “We’re really living on the edge tonight, aren’t we?”

Harry giggled. It wasn't often they had a weekend to themselves. When they did, they almost never ended up staying home. Both liked to travel north to visit their families when they could, and Louis was notorious for booking quick trips for them when they had a free weekend. At first, Harry thought Louis was still trying to show off for him, or was worried that Harry still needed flashy trips to stay interested. Eventually, he realized Louis knew that neither of them would take a proper step away from work if they stayed home. Tonight was an example of that. It was a Saturday evening and Harry was working. Hell, he’d been working all day. 

He wondered when exactly he’d turned into the men he used to sugar for. It was kind of ironic that he and Louis had more or less switched roles this weekend. Louis was the one keeping himself busy with a book while Harry worked. 

“Okay,” Louis locked Harry’s phone and handed it back to him. “Says it’ll be here in about thirty minutes. So, you know, probably won’t get here for closer to an hour.” 

Harry yawned again and stood up. Louis made a pouty face and reached for Harry’s arm, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s wrist.

“Leaving me again so soon?” He tugged and Harry bent down to kiss him. What he intended to be a chaste peck turned into a deep, sloppy kiss when Louis hooked a hand around his neck and held him in place.

Heat flashed in Harry’s stomach and he was suddenly very aware that they hadn’t had sex in several days. He wondered if Louis was as well. Probably. He was always so in tune with stuff like that. Maybe Harry would surprise him with a blow job if he woke up before him in the morning or something. They definitely couldn’t start anything now with food on the way.

“I’ll be right back,” Harry assured him, licking his lips when Louis finally pulled back. He slipped out of Louis’ grasp to retrieve his paperwork from the kitchen.

When he returned to the living room, Louis was engrossed in his book again, but he easily made room for Harry to return to his place on the couch. He quickly returned his attention to his case file, making notes in the margins and huffing when he kept hitting dead ends. He was starting to feel twitchy. 

“You’re awfully fidgety,” Louis commented when Harry started alternating between chewing on and clicking his pen. “Do you need a spanking or something?” 

Harry glanced up. Louis hadn’t even looked away from his book. Harry surveyed him for a moment, but Louis’ face betrayed nothing.

“Or something,” Harry muttered after determining Louis’ words hadn’t actually been an invitation to play. 

He tried to return his focus to the file in his hands. Louis turned a page in his book.

“Convince me,” Louis said after a moment. 

Harry looked up again and blinked. Louis’ face hadn’t changed and he still appeared to be reading, but now Harry knew. Louis was definitely initiating something. 

Harry pressed the home button on his phone to see the time. “The food will be here soon.”

“Okay,” Louis said. Harry watched him for a moment and quickly realized Louis didn’t care, and unless he told him he didn’t feel like playing, Harry better start convincing him very soon. 

Harry looked at the file in his hands for a second before deciding to fuck it. He deserved a nice, little break. Louis would make him de-stress and feel better. He always did.

The moment Harry decided to play along must have been obvious, because Louis subtly spread his legs and lifted his book just slightly from where he’d been resting it in his lap. Harry swallowed and closed his file before placing it on the coffee table. He positioned himself so he was laying in between Louis’ legs and pulled down the waistband of his joggers. Louis lifted his hips to make it easier for him, but just barely. 

His cock was still soft when Harry finally released it from Louis’ pants. Harry didn’t know how. He was already half hard. 

The sight of Louis’ cock, hard or soft, always made his mouth water. He took it in his hand and squeezed the base as he suckled the head into his mouth. Louis reacted by resting his book on his stomach in front of Harry’s face and turning another page. He was going to make Harry work for his attention; a sure fire way to get Harry desperate. 

He mouthed at Louis’ hardening cock, kissing and licking and getting it nice and wet before swallowing it down. Harry moaned when Louis’s cock started to thicken and fill his mouth, pushing down until he could feel him at the back of his throat and pulling away slowly. He repeated the movement again and again, trying to get any kind of reaction out of Louis, but he was either still actually reading or pretending to read. Harry both hated and loved it. 

He didn’t register the doorbell ringing until Louis fisted a hand in Harry’s hair and pulled him off. “You should probably get that.”

Harry paused, catching his breath, and looked up into Louis’ eyes. Louis nodded in the direction of the front door.

“Food’s here, H.”

Harry almost protested, knowing that his face probably looked wrecked, but one look from Louis told him he definitely shouldn’t do that. He stood up and adjusted the bulge in his pants in a poor attempt to make everything less obvious, before going to open the door. Luckily, the delivery girl either didn’t pay him any attention or was very good at pretending and handed Harry the bag of their food with a smile and a wave. 

He closed and locked the door behind her, stomach growling at the delicious smell of fried food. He took the bag to the kitchen, where Louis was pulling plates down from one of their cabinets. If Harry hadn’t been able to see the bulge in his pants, he would’ve thought he’d just imagined sucking him off on the couch. 

“What do you want to drink?” Louis asked as he pulled a can of coke out of the refrigerator for himself. 

“Just some-” Harry cleared his throat. Fuck, he already sounded wrecked. “Just some water.” 

He tracked Louis with his eyes as he retrieved a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water and ice from the fridge. He placed both of their drinks down on the island and gestured for the food. Harry pushed the bag over to him and Louis took their food out, fixing up their plates before sliding Harry’s in front of him. 

He was so calm and collected. It was driving Harry crazy. 

Harry knew he was hungry, but the food was the last thing on his mind right now. He was starting to feel a bit floaty, his mind racing as he thought about where Louis might take him tonight. Probably not too far. They were both feeling tired and lazy, but Harry would take whatever he was given.

He wished he’d thought to put some panties on this morning. Maybe Louis would give him the chance to dress up for him before they got started. 

“These are good,” Louis said, popping a sweet potato fry into his mouth. “You’ll like them.”

Harry sighed and nibbled on one himself. He was much more interested in straddling Louis and rutting against him. Or getting on his knees and sucking Louis some more while he ate. Maybe keeping his cock warm.

Louis talked about everything and nothing as they ate. He started talking animatedly about his book, but Harry focused more on the sound of his voice than on his words. He barely made it through half of his burger and fries before his anxious energy got the best of him and he couldn’t stomach anymore. He made sure to finish his glass of water though. He knew Louis wouldn’t start anything else unless Harry was well hydrated. 

He pulled Harry into a kiss when they were both finished eating and Harry licked into his mouth, tasting the coke he’d just taken a sip of. The kiss went on and on, and Harry knew at this point in their relationship that he’d never get tired of Louis’ mouth. 

“Go to the bedroom,” Louis gave his ass a sharp smack when they finally pulled apart. “Pick something to play with if you want. I’ll be there in a bit.”

\-----

Louis put the leftovers away and wiped down the kitchen to give Harry a few minutes to pick what he wanted from the mountain of toys they’d collected over the years. At this point, there wasn’t much they hadn’t tried, and they knew each other’s interests and boundaries like the back of their hands. Louis was pretty confident Harry wouldn’t pick anything too crazy if he picked anything at all. He was tired. 

It had taken a little while to get Harry in the right headspace tonight, which wasn’t a surprise since everything happened kind of out of the blue. Propositioning Harry had been an impulse decision when he could see Harry working himself up over his latest case at work. Louis wouldn’t have been surprised if Harry turned him down, but he was pleased he didn’t.

When he made it to the bedroom, Harry was kneeling in the middle of the room in front of the foot of the bed, with his hands crossed behind his back. He’d changed into a pair of blue lace panties and slipped his collar around his neck. His head was bowed; one of his favorite plugs lay on the bed. Louis wasn’t surprised. Harry would stay plugged all the time if he could. 

“Look really pretty, baby,” Louis murmured, smiling when Harry’s body shivered just slightly at the praise. He often voiced to Louis that he didn’t put in as much daily effort to be pretty as he used to and sometimes he wondered if Louis cared. Louis didn’t. Harry was just as attractive to him as he’d always been, and when he did dress up, it blew Louis off his feet even more. 

Both of their erections had gone down while they ate, but the sight of Harry on his knees for him always made Louis weak. He tugged on Harry’s collar with one finger and Harry stood and leaned into his body. 

“On the bed,” Louis said simply and Harry laid down on his back, lifted his arms over his head, and waited. Louis knelt between his legs and grabbed the bottle of lube they’d failed to put away last time they had sex from the bedside table. Which was almost a week ago now. Maybe they should be concerned about how messy there were becoming. 

“Thanks for dressing up for me, baby,” Louis said, brushing his fingers over the lace on Harry’s hips. He played with him for a bit like that, just running his hands over the lace, squeezing his hips and palming his cock until the head started to poke out of the top. He tracked Harry’s reactions as he did so, smiling when he started shifting on the bed and tried to subtly buck his hips up into Louis’ touch. 

Louis tutted in disapproval and pulled his hands away. 

“Daddy,” Harry whined in protest. His face was flushed and the muscles in his stomach flexed. 

“Getting greedy early tonight, aren’t we?” Louis observed, sitting back and watching Harry struggle to calm himself down. 

“Sorry, Daddy,” he said, closing his eyes as if he was ashamed of himself. Louis didn’t know how Harry could ever think he had anything to be ashamed of. He was so god damn perfect all the time. 

Louis waited until his body was lax and open again to hook his fingertips into the waistband of Harry’s panties and pull them down. Harry lifted his hips easily and helped kick them off. Louis was hyper-aware of Harry’s eyes on him as he warmed a bit of lube between his fingers and nudged at one of Harry’s knees. 

Knowing what Louis wanted, Harry spread his legs prettily and pulled his knees up to his chest. Louis just sat back and admired him for a moment, loving the way Harry’s breathing became unsteady and he how he started to twitch in anticipation under Louis’ gaze.

He whined again after a few seconds. “Please.”

“Please what?” Louis asked, doing his best to make his tone seem uninterested. 

“Touch me,” Harry pleaded, stretching his legs back even further, making himself the prettiest picture for Louis. 

Louis hummed and leaned back on his hands, smearing lube into the sheets. “I can look at you as long as I want to, H. It’s not very nice to rush me.”

Harry’s dick twitched against his stomach. This kind of talk never ceased to get him hot. 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Harry apologized again and he looked so sad at disappointing Louis again that Louis spared him some kind words and touch.

“Just want to admire my pretty baby for a bit longer,” Louis said, running a hand from one of Harry’s ankles up to his knee and back down again. “I’m so lucky to have such a good boy.”

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, ducking his head under the praise. “I have the best daddy, too.”

Louis kissed his knee and couldn't help smiling like an idiot in return. “Thank you, baby.”

He watched Harry again for a few seconds, testing him, before he finally traced a single finger around his rim. Harry’s breath left him in a woosh and Louis slid his finger inside, prepping him quickly before grabbing the plug. Harry moaned contentedly once the plug was snug inside him and Louis gave his hip a quick pat. 

“Think I want a quick shower,” Louis told him, standing up. 

Harry turned his head and looked up at Louis with confusion like he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to join him or not.

“C’mon,” Louis turned around but gestured for Harry to follow him. 

Harry scrambled off the bed and stuck close to Louis, hovering next to him as he turned the water on and began to shed his clothes.

Louis reached up to unbuckle his collar, hesitating slightly when Harry made a soft sound of protest.

“Just don’t want the leather to get wet, love,” Louis assured him. “We’re still playing.”

He waited for Harry to nod before he took the collar off and ran his fingers soothingly through the hair at the nape of his neck. Harry cut his hair short when he graduated a few years ago but over the past few months, finally started to let it grow out again. Louis thought he looked beautiful either way, and didn’t really care what Harry did to his hair, that wasn’t his decision. But he did enjoy having something to hold on to that let him physically move Harry around where he wanted him. 

Louis stuck his hand under the water, testing the temperature, before stepping in. Harry followed him and Louis guided him under the spray. Harry’s body was tense and Louis knew he was trying to figure out the game here. In truth, Louis just didn’t feel like changing the sheets afterward. And he liked keeping Harry on his toes and getting his body wet and slippery. 

He lathered soap in between his hands and ran his hands all over Harry’s body, touching him almost everywhere but avoiding his dick. 

He thumbed at one of Harry’s nipples and tugged at the bar there. He vividly remembered the night Harry told him he was thinking about getting his nipples pierced. They’d just had a scene were Louis paid a lot of attention to Harry’s nipples, and he’d nearly blown his load again when Harry suggested getting them pierced. Harry smirked and said he took Louis’ reaction to mean he liked the idea. He got them pierced the next day. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, resting his forehead against Louis’ shoulder and rutting against his thigh. 

“So needy,” Louis observed. He wasn’t in the mood to be too mean tonight, even though that often got Harry off the hardest and fastest, but he wasn’t opposed to some teasing. 

“Need you all the time, Daddy,” Harry said, licking at Louis’ neck, grazing the skin with his teeth but not biting.

“Me too, baby,” Louis rotated their bodies so he was under the water instead of Harry and handed Harry his body wash. “Can you get me nice and clean?”

Harry nodded against Louis’ shoulder before pulling back and squeezing soap into the palm of his hand. He ran his hands over Louis’ skin just as indulgently as Louis had done to him. Unlike Louis, he wrapped one hand tentatively around Louis’ cock, glancing at his face quickly to ask permission. Louis nodded and Harry’s grip tightened. Louis thrust into his grasp a few times before snaking a hand around to press against the plug in Harry’s ass. 

Harry hissed and his grip on Louis’ dick faltered. He was trying to be good though, and didn’t even give Louis the chance to chastise him before his hand started stroking him again. 

“Jerk us off together,” Louis ordered. Harry groaned and did what he was told, adjusting his grasp so he was holding both his and Louis’ cocks in his hand.

Louis groaned too once Harry started working over them. Everything was hot and slick and delicious. He wasn’t going to last long at all, especially not with Harry whimpering in his ear every time Louis thrust into his grip or played with the plug in his ass. 

“So good, baby,” Louis cooed. “Come whenever you want.”

Harry grunted and his strokes became firmer and faster. Louis pulled him back into a kiss, reveling in the warm water beating against his back and Harry’s warm, wet skin against his. He came several strokes later, hot and thick over Harry’s hand and Harry accidentally bit his lip. Louis relatiated, biting Harry’s lip back harshly, and Harry gasped and came. 

“So lovely,” Louis told him, moving his fingers away from Harry’s hole to squeeze his ass. 

They both stood there for a moment, catching their breath before Louis started to rinse them off. He quickly washed Harry’s hair while Harry alternated between swaying and leaning against him. 

Afterwards, he dried the two of them off with a towel, removed Harry’s plug and threw it in the sink, and guided him back to the bed. They collapsed onto it, still damp and naked, and Louis cuddled Harry in his arms while Harry rested his head against his shoulder. Louis ran his fingers through his hair while Harry practically purred. After a few minutes, he began to shift in Louis’ arms.

“I’m hungry,” He announced, but he made no real effort to get up. 

“No shit,” Louis told him. He already knew he’d be warming Harry’s leftovers for him in a matter of minutes. “You barely ate half of your dinner.”

“I was too excited,” Harry admitted, kissing Louis’ collarbone. “You haven’t surprised me like that in a long time.”

Louis shrugged. “I know it wasn’t much.”

Harry shook his head and lifted it to kiss him. “I don’t need it to be super intense all the time. You know that. Besides, the shower was fun.”

“Yeah, it was,” Louis agreed as he slid out from beneath Harry’s body and stood. He rolled his shoulders and stretched. “I’ll be right back with your food, your highness.”

Harry turned over so he was laying spread eagle on his stomach. 

“Can’t believe you just let us waste all that water, though,” he mumbled into the pillow. “Climate change is real, Louis.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and spanked his ass before leaving the room.


End file.
